


Silence

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: adh [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Band, Beta Kim Jongdae | Chen, Beta Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Blind Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bonding, Gun Violence, Knotting, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Character Death, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Minor Oh Sehun/Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Minor Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Original Character Death(s), Past Abuse, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: graphic description tag for one scene, check authors notesSilence for Wolf wasn't the same. Not like Man who cut them out of society. Feral and wild, running with their family units and clans, Silence was much different.And Jongdae hated it. He hated being a Silent. The inability to smell, find prey, potential mates, threats. The scar on his nose itched as he desperately searched for prey close by, and he closed his eyes.prompt 11: Wolf!AU. How can a beta love another beta?





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> **Original character death, blood, gore and death tags** for nameless, non EXO characters dying. If you want to skip this section, you'll know when it's coming up during the “attack”.
> 
>  **Abuse** \- man torture towards wolf, nothing active and only mentioned briefly and generically
> 
> I have tried to tag everything, but there's a lot in this fic! If I've missed anything please drop a polite comment and I'll add the tag as soon as I can

Silence.   
  
Silence for Wolf wasn't the same. Not like Man who cut them out of society. Feral and wild, running with their family units and clans, Silence was much different.    
  
And Jongdae hated it. He hated being a Silent. The inability to smell, find prey, potential mates, threats. The scar on his nose itched as he desperately searched for prey close by, and he closed his eyes.    
  
He'd disobeyed the rules of his clan's King when he was merely a pup. Excited, he had caught the scent of a rabbit and had tore off after it, well after curfew and much too far out of their clan's territory. He had bolted after it, howling too high a pitch and letting anyone in unclaimed territory know where he was. His chase had lasted about twenty minutes when he finally cornered the shaking animal. He had closed in on the rabbit, only for a paw to swipe across his face and send him howling to the ground. Jongdae had flattened his ears, scrambled up to back away from the much bigger wolf, who was feral and without a clan – without rules or morals.   
  
Fear had curled around him, his nose clogged with his own blood. Briefly, the pup had wondered if this was to be his fate before his mother had flown by, attacking the feral wolf. Her bark at Jongdae was a simple order to get home, and he turned and fled while crying out his best attack howl. It had taken seven pitiful, almost-breathless howls for fellow hunters of his clan to race by, rushing to his mother's aid. Jongdae had stumbled back into camp, making a beeline straight to a certain mound of light brown fur similar to his own. He managed to teeter into the wolf he knew as his father – too old for hunting now – and had his ear bitten for his foolish behaviour. He hadn't cared, curling up against his father so tightly till he couldn't be distinguished from the latter's fur.

When his mother and their hunters had returned, it was too late for the healers to change back and fix the swipe across Jongdae's nose. Not that it would have done much if it had been treated immediately. Their medical knowledge was limited and rather outdated, but they could tell that the nerves responsible for sending scents to the brain had been severed.

Jongdae struggled to learn how to hunt, always coming back miserable and hungry. His younger sister took pity on him and let him feast from her hunt, sharing her kill. He couldn't scent other wolves anymore, had no way of telling who was an alpha, an omega, even bowing to omegas because he was so unsure of who they were. Other clans took offence to him; one even cutting ties because of the clumsy, useless hunter that caused their joint hunting group to lose a boar that would have fed the pups for a week. His mother took pity on Jongdae, and kept trying with him, refusing to give up on her then-teenage pup. It took months, but she managed to help him pick up scents of prey much closer to him and soon after, he was able to start recognizing them himself without needing prompting to look for them.

Shortly after, his clan had moved on to find new territory, not bothering to wake the sleeping Jongdae. He had woken up cold and alone as the moon started arching across the sky and his blood chilled.    
  
His clan had left him to fend for himself – more likely, they had left him to die. He wondered if his mother had departed so easily, or if she'd been forced into submission by their King and the alphas. Still, he did his best hunting small prey that crept close to the small clearing, now empty of their enemy. He kept it clean, repaired their small huts when nature caused them to fall, and waited patiently. He knew they wouldn't come back, but still he waited and remained for months.    
  
Eventually, Jongdae had accepted that they wouldn't be returning, and had found his way into the woods. He survived well enough – maybe he was a little on the skinny side, but it wasn't hard to stalk feral wolves from a distance and eat what they left of their abandoned kills.    
  
Silence wasn't the only thing that was shameful in Jongdae.   
  
He was turning into a fully-fledged adult, approaching twenty five in human years, and still had no mate. As a beta, it shouldn't be so hard. They could dominate over omegas, or be submissive for an alpha, but he never had a chance. The wolves he met were either mated, or he didn't know what they were. He never got much of a chance to explain before he was left alone again.    
  
He had tried joining other clans, but had eventually given up. No one wanted a weak wolf whose only purpose for the clan was hunting, which he couldn't even completely fulfil, thus leading him to keep to himself, landing him in his current situation.    
  
He delicately drank from a nearby river as the water flowed by, cool and refreshing as it washed over his fur. Jongdae considering becoming Man and washing himself down, but then remembered he had to keep his scent covered in case of other ferals.    
  
Other ferals.    
  
With a shudder, he remembered he was now one of those who had played a large part in ruining his life and sighed before lapping up more water. He froze as the water suddenly changed, ripples catching against his snout. Jongdae immediately pressed himself further into the bushes he was partially hiding in, eyes drifting up to scan his surroundings for any changes.    
  
Further upstream, a Man was gently climbing into the cool water, head tilted back as he groaned a little bit. He settled, sitting on the bed of the river and gently running the water over his arms. Jongdae gave the air an experimental sniff but could only catch the scent of the bushes around him and mentally cursed. If this was Man, they'd hunt him. If this was Wolf, he could be in trouble.    
  
He watched, quiet and still, as the Man rubbed himself down, even playing with a fish or two that came to investigate. Time passed slowly, with Jongdae wondering if he could sneak off and run. However, something trod on his tail and he let out a yowl before he could stop himself. He jerked his back end into the bushes, but was too slow.   
  
Teeth clamped around his tail, dragging him out. Jongdae yelped and tried to escape, but the teeth were like a wolf-trap, gripping tight and vicious. The Man was aware of him now, staring at the ruckus and bellowed, "Stop, Minseok."   
  
Teeth released him and Jongdae stumbled away from the Wolf. He was large, muscular and much older than him. His fur was dark brown, beautifully so, almost black, and his body boasted numerous hunting scars. Jongdae pressed himself to the ground but was unable to stop himself from nuzzling his tail, doing the unthinkable and breaking eye contact with the threat in front of him.   
  
Other Wolves started appearing from the nearby trees, growling softly. Jongdae whimpered, making himself as flat as possible to try and show he wasn't a threat. Fear gripped him, and he couldn't stop himself from shaking.   
  
"ENOUGH."   
  
An orange Wolf walked towards him, sniffing at him and Jongdae leaned away flinching before a hand swatted the Wolf away. "I said enough, Sehun."   
  
The Man gently knelt by Jongdae, a wet hand gently pressing the ruffled fur on his head down. "I'm sorry, it's okay. We don't mean you harm."   
  
The almost-black Wolf transformed, bent down and poised to attack. He was small, but his teeth and claws were sharp. Feline eyes eyed Jongdae with a look of danger and he couldn't help but feel another shudder course through him. "He was spying on you."   
  
"No."    
  
"Junmyeon-"   
  
"His snout is wet, Minseok, he was merely getting a drink. I suspect we disturbed him. Go fetch Yixing before I make you lick his tail clean yourself."   
  
The Man - Minseok - growled in his throat before he transformed once more, disappearing into the trees with long strides.    
  
Jongdae quickly observed the other Wolves. The orange one - Sehun - was taller than Minseok, teeth bared. One of his ears had been docked, half of it missing and the scars on his body told stories of Man torture.

A smaller, lighter brown Wolf stood by him. His eyesight seemed poor, and he sniffed around before focusing in on Jongdae. For a moment, Jongdae wondered if he was blind, scars around his face proving the possibility.

A third Wolf stood close by, petite and brown, hesitant but non-threatening, as it observed the situation while curled around Junmyeon.   
  
"It's okay - this is Sehun," Junmyeon said, pointing to the orange Wolf.

"Kyungsoo." He gestured to the possibly blind Wolf.

"And Jongin." Junmyeon finished as his hand gently scratched the head of the wolf almost curled around him. "The one that bit you was Minseok, which I'm sorry for. We're just really protective of one another, he in particular as the eldest. He's gone to get our healer, we'll have your tail fixed in no time."    
  
Jongdae whined and looked back at it. Blood seeped from the teeth punctures, and his fur was already starting to fall out from the trauma. He whined again and the man gently rubbed his head in an attempt to comfort him. "Relax, our healer will be here soon. Sehun and Kyungsoo, you two as well."    
  
Sehun and Kyungsoo gave a short howl before they sat down, observing carefully.    
  
Jongdae finally glanced up at the man, and his whimpers of pain caught in his throat for a moment.    
  
He wasn't tall, from the look of things, but he was the perfect height. He had blond hair, faint scarring apparent around both his hairline and ears from the burning of bleach, the silent implication of human cruelty as a form of Wolf Identification. His eyes were a kind, deep brown that showed nothing but mercy and gentility. His nose was cute, simple like a button and his lips were a beautiful pale pink that suited him. Jongdae felt his heart rate pick up for a moment and he briefly wondered if soul mates existed, before the pain from his tail broke his train of thought. He whimpered, curling up to lick at it, trying to soothe it as best as he could.    
  
Junmyeon kept stroking him, hand faltering when he felt how prominent Jongdae's ribs were on his skin. He told someone to go fetch something from camp, with the small Wolf called Jongin disappearing immediately with graceful bounds. Sehun and Kyungsoo seemed to finally relax, lying down and paying no interest to Jongdae.    
  
It was quiet, save for the huffs of wolves and Jongdae's own whimpers. The silence was soon disrupted by the sound of running and Jongdae looked up in the direction of the nearing footfalls. Minseok jumped over a bush and skidded gently to a stop, a grey wolf following swiftly. It held a small bag in its mouth and gently put it down next to Junmyeon before it changed.   
  
A tall Man, squinting slightly with blond hair, appeared and picked the bag up, walking around to check on Jongdae's tail. He yowled as gentle hands took it and Junmyeon gently stroked his head. "Hey, it's alright, this is Yixing. He's our healer, he'll patch you up."   
  
Jongdae couldn't stop himself whimpering as the healer took his time, cleansing each puncture and making sure he had sewn what he could before a bandage was used. He was starting to feel lightheaded when Jongin came back with a whole chunk of boar in his mouth, perking up before he leant back down. Junmyeon smiled softly at the action. "You can eat it. We have enough."   
  
Jongdae hesitated, looking up at the Man before he delicately pulled it forward. Minseok bristled, seemingly annoyed by the situation but let Jongdae sink his teeth in, ripping meat from bone as he tried to eat as much as he could. He wolfed it down, too used to having to eat quickly or risk losing a meal. Junmyeon stayed by his side, hand stroking through his fur. Jongdae decided that he liked this.   
  
He really liked this.   
  
It was calm and serene.    
  
"Do you have a clan?"   
  
Jongdae stopped mid-chew at the question and shook his head before gently nudging Junmyeon's hand off of him. He transformed, his bones shuddering as they were forced back into Man positioning. He hadn't had many chances to transform back recently and cricked his neck a few times to ease the tension in them.

"My clan kicked me out," he mumbled in reply, using his strong nails to tear meat off and quickly slipping it past his sharpened teeth, barely chewing as he swallowed. "I woke up one morning and they'd moved on without me. No note, no nothing. I've been by myself since."   
  
Junmyeon seemed to frown at that but Jongdae was too busy staring at Sehun, who was peering at the meat he was trying to finish. He hesitated for a moment, thinking about the situation.    
  
This group, seemingly a clan, had looked after him, allowed him food and care, and seemed to be concerned about him. He looked down at what was left of the boar in front of him before gently pushing it over to Sehun, head bowed. Sehun made a noise of confusion before looking at Junmyeon, who nodded. Sehun dug into it and Jongdae hugged his legs, not knowing what else to do.    
  
Perhaps sensing Jongdae’s uncertainty, Junmyeon spoke up. "I wouldn't really say we're the best clan, but we have a small territory, some huts nearby. I'd like to offer you to stay with us, at the least until your tail heals."   
  
Pain ached from the bottom of Jongdae's spine, from the section of skin that stretched out to become a heavy, fluffy tail, and he hesitated. "I'd rather not. I'm sorry, I had no idea I was trespassing your territory."   
  
Junmyeon blinked. "You didn't realise?"   
  
Jongdae shook his head and gently rubbed the scar on his nose. "I'm... I'm a Silent."   
  
Kyungsoo made his way over and gently nuzzled Jongdae's arm, the latter jumping at the unexpected physical contact. Junmyeon smiled at the action. "Kyungsoo here is almost blind. Believe it or not, some of our clan are afflicted by something. Sehun with trauma, Minseok too, with suffering that results in his overprotectiveness. We also have Zitao back at camp with a terribly broken ankle that can't heal no matter what."

Junmyeon smiled as he paused, "I guess our clan is one for those who are cast out from others, who are unwanted. You'll be safe staying with us, that is if you wish to. No one will give you grief about being a Silent, I promise."   
  
Jongdae's instincts were screaming at him to not do anything. To not go with him. To not agree. But against his better judgement, he was soon nodding yes and was rewarded with another smile from Junmyeon in return. Before he could wrap his head around what he had just done, Junmyeon transformed and Jongdae took it as his cue to do the same. The former took off through the woods, running at a speed that Jongdae hadn’t run in ages. He decided to save the thinking for later and promptly took off after Junmyeon, doing his best to keep up and not get lost.

-xox- 

As it turns out, there really weren't many wolves in the clan. Or at least, less than what Jongdae had expected. They had gotten back late, darkness already surrounding them and Jongdae had only seen a few sleeping wolves as he was led to sleep on a spare mat in Junmyeon's own regal hut. Although he wasn’t really sure if it was a regal hut, for it truly looked like any other space with nothing fancy about it. It made Jongdae wonder if he was the clan alpha.    
  
He hadn't had much time to dwell on it however, when he was looking at it in the morning light a few hours later, with wolves coming to investigate the strange beta now in their company. Jongdae was nervous, carefully letting them sniff him. Kyungsoo had laughed listening to the small kerfuffle when one of them had pounced on Jongdae to lick his face.    
  
Kyungsoo was cooking breakfast, roasting meat and preparing farm-stolen vegetables with an accuracy of a five-star rated Man chef. Jongdae watched in awe as the almost Blind Wolf went to work, jumping when other wolves came to observe him. Yixing joined them shortly afterwards, a small male following him.    
  
Jongin - he was shortly introduced to his Man exterior - hugged a nearby wolf and encouraged everyone to change to Man, not just for introductions but for food too. Jongin had short brown hair and wore a pair of broken, thin-rimmed black glasses. They enhanced his dark brown eyes, and suited his face shape. He seemed to be the only one around that wasn’t covered in scars of some form.   
  
Zitao, the lame Wolf that Junmyeon had mentioned earlier, was a teenage pup. He had soft brown fur and foxy eyes, which reflected themselves in his Man form. He was taller than most, and aside from his leg seemed in perfect physical condition. His face was soft and slightly rounded but with a prominent chin, which Jongdae couldn't help smiling at a little. He seemed like a sweet person, a certain air of willingness accompanying his pleasant disposition.

A large wolf, fur dark brown, came shooting out of nowhere, making Jongdae jump. Everyone chuckled as the tall wolf - taller than Sehun’s form - changed and sat down next to a smaller Man who was drinking from a small cup. The tall one had a dark face - dark eyes, a frown on his face - and Jongdae shifted under his gaze. The smaller one had bright orange hair, bleached down, and he seemed nervous. He twitched quite a bit, flinching at loud sounds, but he seemed friendly enough.    
  
Jongdae looked up with a smile at Yixing, who introduces him to the rest of the clan. There was Yifan and Lu Han, along with Zitao and Yixing: they were wolves from China, sold to Korean Men who had found delight in torturing all of them. They all had bright hair, bleached and scarred, and they didn’t communicate much past general Wolf sounds save for Yixing. There was Chanyeol and Baekhyun, from a small torture camp - Chanyeol had broken out and saved the smaller, younger Wolf who had been terrified. Then there was Jongin and Sehun, two pups that had come from Junmyeon’s previous clan - the reason the three of them were kicked out wasn’t disclosed and Jongdae thought it wise not to ask.   
  
Kyungsoo had come alone, but Jongin had seemingly adopted him and Junmyeon wasn’t able to say no to letting him in the clan. Junmyeon himself had been a feral, with two pups to look after when he had met the rest of them. They had all been brought in and together, set up a small clan by themselves.   
  
Minseok appeared from nowhere, slightly wet as he sat next to a space that seemed to have been left for Junmyeon. He didn’t look at Jongdae and Yixing sighed a little bit, leaning in to speak to Jongdae. “That, I’m sure you remember, is Minseok. He doesn’t really trust anyone, especially not when it comes to Junmyeon. He was cast out as a young pup, when he was really really young. We found him when he was an adult, a violent one - and he almost injured Jongin. It took us months to earn his trust and ever since he joined us, doesn’t let anyone that the clan doesn’t know near Junmyeon. We saved his life, and he pays that back with loyalty and dedication.”   
  
Jongdae nodded, taking a small bowl handed to him by Kyungsoo. They were passed around and everyone happily started eating, not even stopping when Junmyeon joined them. He made his own bowl, not letting Kyungsoo stop in the midst of eating his own meal, and settled down listening to the conversation. Jongdae watched him carefully over his bowl. Minseok just smiled, attentive to the surrounding chatter. He leans in to gently wipe stew spilling down Jongin’s chest, before he focused on his own meal once more. He concentrated more on everyone else, eating slow, and his eyes caught Jongdae’s.   
  
Jongdae blushed and looked down at his almost-empty bowl, shifting under the sudden glare from Minseok. He wondered for a moment if they were mates, trying to figure out just how protective Minseok could be - even with loyalty, he was much too guarded - and then he suddenly felt Yixing’s hand come into contact with his back. Jongdae almost dropped his bowl, winded for a second before he looked up, blinking his eyes.   
  
“Why don’t you come over to the medical shack? Let’s check your tail and make sure it’s healing.”   
  
Jongdae looked down at the bandaged section of skin that spread from his spine down onto his leg and nodded, gently handing his empty bowl back to Kyungsoo. Silently, he followed Yixing to the hut closest to the woods that enclosed the small clearing.

* * *

Junmyeon watched the strange beta disappear after Yixing and sighed a little, giving the last of his stew to Sehun after noticing the younger’s eyes glinting when he noticed that Junmyeon hadn’t finish his food. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to look at Minseok, who had barely eaten himself. “Stop it, eat up. Jongdae isn’t a threat.”   
  
“I don’t trust him.”   
  
“Min, you don’t even trust yourself.” He got a glare for that and Junmyeon smiled. “If he was a threat, he would have taken us out last night whilst we were asleep, taking our hunters first. All eleven of us are still here. Please, relax and eat.” Minseok sighed and slowly took some more stew before looking around, perking up.   
  
Junmyeon turned around and looked at Yixing with a smile. “Is everything alright?”   
  
Yixing gently tilted his head away from the small meal setting and Junmyeon stood, stretching his legs before he followed Yixing a small distance away. “We’re out of painkillers, out of antiseptic, everything. Someone must have raided us when we were all down by the rivers. We have nothing, and Jongdae’s tail is already infected. He needs them or he’s going to lose his tail, Junmyeon.”   
  
Junmyeon went silent, digesting the news before he nodded. “I’ll get them here by this afternoon.”    
  
Yixing nodded. “I’ll get Minseok and-”   
  
“No. I’ve got this. One Wolf in Man territory is bad enough. I won’t risk anyone else. You’re in charge. If I don’t come back, you’re in charge until an official choice for King comes through. Do I make myself clear?”   
  
Yixing nodded and cleared his throat. “Good luck, Myeon.”   
  
Junmyeon disappeared into his small hut, and found his Man clothes, slipping into them. He found the baseball cap, just tucked away and then rooted around, praying whoever had raided their camp hadn’t found the Man money hidden. The patch of earth was still untouched, and Junmyeon let out the breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding in, as he gently dug the small wallet up. He shoved it into his pocket and then snuck through the back of his hut, heading into the forest. He checked that the scarring from his hair bleach was hidden and shuddered at the memory.   
  
Caught by Man when he had gone out hunting for Jongin and Sehun, the two pups close to starvation, Junmyeon had been sent to the highest bidder. His hair had been turned blond with literal bleach so his dark hair wouldn’t allow him to hide among Man if he escaped. Tortured by them for weeks, Junmyeon had only managed to get out by the literal fur on his tail. He remembered the door to the facility closing so close to the tip, remembered sprinting and sprinting until his abused and tired bones couldn't carry him anymore.   
  
He shivered at the recollection and made sure his blond hair was tied back, caught and captured by the cap.   
  
Their camp was dangerously close to Man, but they needed it here. They needed it for nighttime raids for food, for emergency supplies - especially for Kyungsoo and Zitao - and Junmyeon could already hear the rumble of cars. He trembled, thinking about the machines that roared across black roads, so quick they could take a life in an instant. They made him anxious, made him remember the time he spent rocking back and forth, drugged in a cage. He paused behind the trees and took a breath.    
  
Perhaps Junmyeon should have brought someone with him. Someone to calm his nerves as his mind raced terribly close to what Man called a panic attack. He closed his eyes and dug his slightly too-long nails into his hands as he forced himself to breathe. The sooner he was done, the sooner he could get back to his clan.   
  
Junmyeon opened his eyes and stepped out of the safety of the trees. He blinked as a truck ran past, blowing his clothes and startling him. He stared for a moment before he walked down to the safe crossing - pedestrian crossing, they were called - and waited with someone else. The man on the light turned green, the cars stopped, and he hurried on his way, trying to just look like a Man in a rush. The nearest hospital was only three minutes walk away, two at a rushed pace and barely a minute at a sprint.    
  
A hospital.    
  
A sigh sat heavy in Junmyeon's chest. If wolves were more accepted, if people accommodated for them, a Wolf could become a doctor. A Wolf could specialise in healing and aiding their brothers and sisters. Another empty wish in a distorted, paralleled world.    
  
Stepping into the antiseptic-scented hallways was always a culture shock, a shock to the system. The scent filled Junmyeon's nostrils, much more powerful than to the humans that huddled against walls and around chairs. It was sickening, making his stomach ache. 

  
Vaguely, he was aware that the beta in their care would be able to take jobs like this, to not be phased - Junmyeon pushed the thought away. He didn't even know the Silent beta's name, and he didn't even show any signs of wanting to stay with the clan. Those were thoughts for another time.    
  
Junmyeon bowed his head, shuffling his feet a little to feign illness. His legs took him in the direction of the onsite pharmacy. It was a short half a minute from the entrance, and he slipped by and grabbed a basket quickly. His eyes scanned shelves and he was quick in his movements as he chucked what they needed into the metal container.    
  
Bandages. The specific antibiotics that Yixing liked to use. As many painkillers as he was allowed to buy without them asking for identification. Energy bars, small snacks, drinks of fresh, bottled water.   
  
He trudged to the empty counter and gently put his basket down, silent as the attendant scanned everything through. He fiddled with the wallet, full of money from a store they had raided, desperate to be able to afford the things they needed to keep their clan alive. Junmyeon always worried he was going to be caught – that maybe one time something on them would highlight them as stolen bills.   
  
But nothing was noticed, as usual, and he handed the money over, grunting for the attendant to keep the change. He clutched the brown paper bag and disappeared as fast as he dared through the hallways.   
  
On the way back to the hospital entrance, his eyes were caught by a shiny cover in the bookstore. Junmyeon shuffled closer. A new edition medical book with up-to-date information was on display in the window and his thoughts went to Yixing. Yixing always complained about never knowing new methods, only being able to heal with much longer, older techniques that could potentially risk life. Junmyeon disappeared inside and carefully picked the heavy book up, depositing it on the counter along with the money. It was handed back to him in a strong plastic bag and Junmyeon nodded his thanks before he made his way back to the entrance.    
  
The pedestrian crossing was on green and Junmyeon ran over and into the tree line before anyone could see him.    
  
Junmyeon was only out of the woods for a total of about twenty minutes, but the moment he walked back into the safety of the trees, he felt more content, less vulnerable. He sighed a little bit and started rushing back to camp with a groan when the shouting voices of Minseok and Yixing could be heard. He almost tripped over his own feet, stumbling across the entrance to their clearing and frowned.   
  
“MINSEOK!”   
  
Silence fell.   
  
Jongin and Sehun were hiding behind one of the huts, Kyungsoo close by. Yifan, Lu Han and Zitao were huddled together by the fire, and the new beta stared out the medical hut. Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn’t be seen. “Are you two aware I could hear your voices the moment I stepped foot into the goddamn woods?” He passed both bags onto Yixing and glared at Minseok as he took a step into his hut. Minseok followed as Junmyeon carefully stripped, folding the clothes and storing them to keep them clean.    
  
“You went to Man alone?!”   
  
“And I’m back already, relax. Yixing needed medical supplies. We needed medical supplies. I can do things without your protection, Minseok.”   
  
“I’m made to be your protector-”   
  
“-And your alpha is getting jealous.”   
  
Minseok went silent, looking away. “Focus on time with your alpha, Minseok, I don’t need your protection all the time. I’m capable. I’m not the King of this clan for nothing. Go spend time with Lu Han. I’m okay.”   
  
Minseok hesitated, observing Junmyeon for a moment, before he disappeared from the hut, gently calling for Lu Han. Junmyeon smiled softly and shook his hair free, heading over to the medical hut to watch Yixing gently patch their guest up.   
  
The Wolf was silent and Junmyeon gently stroked his coarse brown fur. He whimpered here and there; every time, Junmyeon passed a hand through his pelt and gently hushed him. His hand explored fur and it broke his heart to feel how skinny the wolf was. Patches of fur were missing, showing pale skin – much too pale. It showed worrying signs of onsetting malnutrition. Junmyeon sighed softly and stood up.    
  
Stepping outside, he was pleased to see his clan relaxed. Sehun and Jongin were chasing each other and pouncing, swiping at each other with paws of retracted claws – practicing fighting for if they needed it. Lu Han and Minseok were on the edges of their small territory, nuzzling each other, pressing gentle kisses to their lips. The hunters couldn't be seen, and their scents were weak - hunting whilst most threats to them slept. Zitao was curled up asleep by Junmyeon's hut.    
  
Kyungsoo.    
  
Kyungsoo was by the edges of the forest, gently feeling plants and grass and Junmyeon made his way over. He made his footsteps heavy, allowing the alpha to hear him and Kyungsoo's head turned, an eyebrow raised. “Junmyeon?”   
  
“Soo,” it was gentle, Junmyeon making sure he didn't aggravate Kyungsoo's heightened hearing. “I need you to do me a favour.”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
“I'm worried about our guest, could you prepare him a small meal, please?”   
  
“As soon as Yixing is finished with him.”   
  
Junmyeon smiled. “Thank you… the herbs you're looking for are to your right.”   
  
“Thank you,” Kyungsoo's face broke out into a smile as he grasped them, gently plucking them from the ground.   
  
Junmyeon disappeared back to the medical hut to find the beta in Man form, shivering under a blanket. Yixing was checking his legs and arms and frowning. “Kyungsoo's going to make him another meal once you're done-”   
  
“Please don't.”   
  
Yixing and Junmyeon both turned their attention to him, their eyebrows raised.   
  
“Please you've done enough for me already, I don't want to cause you a food shortage, or anything like that. Thank you but, no thank you.”   
  
He kept his head bowed, eyes to the floor. His voice was meek and submissive and Junmyeon gently sat next to him.    
  
“What's your name?”   
  
Silence followed for a moment before the wolf sighed. “Jongdae.”   
  
“Jongdae.” Junmyeon ran it over his tongue for a moment. It suited him. “Jongdae, you're our guest here. We caused you injury that was unjust. Please, let us extend our hospitality to you. We won't expect anything in return. Our hunters are well trained and excellent at what they do. We won't go into a food shortage. You need it more than we do at this point. Please, let us show you kindness.”   
  
Jongdae was silent for what seemed like an age before his head finally dipped in a nod. Junmyeon rubbed his back and gently tugged the blanket tighter around him. “Yixing will you go tell Kyungsoo to start preparing a meal?”   
  
Yixing nodded and disappeared. Jongdae sighed softly and Junmyeon rubbed his back.    
  
“I mean it. We don't expect anything in return from you. But I can't just leave you when you're showing the onset of malnutrition, Jongdae. We have more than enough, we want to share it with you.”   
  
Jongdae huffed again and leant against Junmyeon's shoulder. His body shook and Junmyeon rubbed his arm through the blanket, trying his best to warm the beta up. They stayed in silence until Yixing came back in with a small bowl of stew and Jongdae delicately took it. He ate quickly and Yixing motioned for Junmyeon to move.    
  
“Thank you.”   
  
It was quiet and Junmyeon turned his head to catch a shy smile from Jongdae as Yixing tucked him into bed. He gently took the antibiotics and painkillers given to him, before Junmyeon gave a gentle nod before exiting the hut.

* * *

Jongdae lost track of how long he had been with the clan.   
  
His tail was mostly healed, other than some patches of fur that never grew back, and he didn't shiver from being so skinny. He had gained weight and sharpened skills he didn't know he had. Almost daily, he would walk in silence with Kyungsoo, helping him collect herbs and flowers for their meals that day. Yixing took him under his wing and Jongdae learned how to suture wounds and to correctly care for them. Minseok stopped being so vicious to him. Yifan, their lead hunter, offered him food from their kill before the younger not-quite-pups got a share.   
Jongdae slipped into the life easily. He helped Zitao stretch his leg and learned how to splint it correctly when needed. He learned how to cook and prepare meals. He play-fought with Jongin and Sehun as fiercely as he had to before to survive; his claws retracted and teeth sheathed behind gums; he helped them learn survival skills. Chanyeol and Baekhyun taught him how to sneak into farms and take a few sick sheep in the dead of night.    
  
It was probably months later when Jongdae jolted awake, almost asleep. He smelled his skin and recognized the scent of the fellow Wolves around him, all over his body. He shared their scent. They viewed him as part of the clan.   
  
Jongdae shivered and carefully got up, making sure not to wake the sleeping Jongin against him. His bare feet tickled as he walked over grass towards Junmyeon's hut, a candlelight flicker telling him that the leader was still awake. Jongdae hesitated, before he gently knocked on the side of the door.    
  
Junmyeon looked up from where he was reading something and sat up. "Jongdae? Something up?"   
  
An invitation to come in sat in the tone of the Man's voice and he carefully kneeled in the entrance. "I... I smell like the clan."   
  
Junmyeon frowned a little and nodded. "You do."   
  
Silence passed between them and Jongdae could almost feel the confusion of the elder male. "You've... You've all accepted me."   
  
"We have, if you want to stay."   
  
Jongdae shifted on his knees, keeping his gaze to the floor. "I can't hunt."    
  
"Most of the clan can't. Without Yifan, Lu Han, Baekhyun, Minseok and Chanyeol, we probably wouldn't eat."    
  
"But..." Jongdae blinked tears back in his eyes. "I'm worthless to you all. I've overstayed my welcome, I should go."   
  
"Jongdae..." It was heavy and Jongdae squeezed his eyes shut.    
  
"Jongdae, the clan adores you. Yixing has said you're an amazing apprentice to him, and he probably wouldn't have been able to help get Minseok sewn up after his accident with the boar without you."   
  
Jongdae couldn't stop the giggle from his lips.   
  
Minseok had gone hunting, alone as usual, to find a deer. He had stalked it alone, focused on it, only for a baby boar to squeak and run at him, goring him with its still developing horns. He had come back sullen and moody and it had taken Yixing a good hour to calm him as Jongdae carefully stitched the wound.    
  
Junmyeon carried on, his voice brighter at Jongdae's giggle. "Kyungsoo is grateful that you spend time helping him forage – the others are too scared of offending him if they ask. It cuts his chore time down in half and gives him more time to enjoy himself and relax. Sehun and Jongin adore you; they see you more of a father figure than they do myself. Lu Han and Yifan say you could become an expert defender should another clan or a feral wolf attack us. Zitao is so calm around you – he's kicked Yixing numerous times when he's tried to splint his leg. He's never so skittish with you. You've taught us all more about survival than we could hope to know, now that we have our clan. Chanyeol and Baekhyun love sneaking out with you, they say you're expert at it – your enhanced hearing helps their hunts so much."   
  
Jongdae tried to blink back tears at the words and screwed his eyes shut. A hand gently lifted his face, wiping the teardrops and Jongdae blinked his eyes open to stare at Junmyeon.    
  
"And as for me, as clan leader, I've seen you charm this clan much quicker than some have. Minseok's come round to you much more swiftly than any of us thought. If you want to stay, then I'll have no qualms with it. In fact, I'd be honoured if you wanted to stay with us. We trust you. You're truly our brother."   
  
Jongdae smiled weakly and looked back down at the ground, "Thank you." He sniffed. "Thank you but… But I need to take some time away and think."   
  
"We'll be here. I promise."   
  
Jongdae nodded and slowly rose with a gentle bow before he disappeared from the hut. He found the sheep meat he had hunted himself and carefully packed it in some rags, feeling Junmyeon's eyes on his back. He smiled over his shoulder and nodded gently before he transformed, bones cracking and muscles stretching. He gripped the bag in his teeth and ran.    
  
Jongdae wasn't aware of what direction he was running in, until he found the river. From his time with the clan, he knew it was a good Wolf-run hour away and he settled down as the sun started arching across the sky. The clan would be waking now, choosing to go against their nocturnal instincts for protection. Jongin would be sniffing at the spot Jongdae usually slept, Sehun probably whining and pawing the ground.   
  
Guilt wrapped around his heart for a moment.    
  
Jongdae sighed.   
  
He had something similar before. A clan had accepted him, allowed him to stay, only to kick him out weeks later for being useless. He needed time alone to think. He needed to evaluate – was it worth taking the risk again? Junmyeon's clan was something rare, for sure – Jongdae's head jolted around at a sound nearby. There was a gunshot in the distance and a boar squealed, keening in its final moments.    
  
Panic set in his bones.    
  
From the distance of the sound, it was the boar nest near the clan's territory. Guns were only ever used by Man, even feral Wolf shied away from them.    
  
Jongdae dropped his bag of meat and bolted in the direction he had just come, heart hammering in his chest. His eyes scanned the floor, dodging around Wolf traps littered around the forest floor, his breaths aching in his chest. The journey seemed even longer on the way back; he knew he was going even faster than he had before, predicting a half-hour journey. He made his strides as long as he could and forced himself to go faster, even if his muscles screamed at him.    
  
The bee’s nest in the tree. He was almost there.    
  
And then there was another gunshot and Jongin's howl pierced the air. Jongdae growled deep in his throat, giving in to instinct.   
  
Another shot, more howls, growling.    
  
Jongdae skidded to a stop on the edge of the territory to quickly observe the situation.   
  
Yifan was on top of a Man, his gun away from grasping hands. Minseok and Lu Han were fighting another. Jongin was being gently pushed out the way by Yixing, a gaping wound on his side gushing blood as he yowled and nipped at whoever tried to get close. Junmyeon was taking Sehun, Kyungsoo, Zitao and Baekhyun to safety before he no doubt joined the fight. Chanyeol came barreling from the trees – a hunting trip disturbed.    
  
Movement caught Jongdae's eye and he turned his head to the right. A third Man stood in the tree line, gun aimed directly at Jongin.    
  
Jongdae snapped and pounced, teeth piercing the soft skin of a throat. The shot went wild and someone yelped. Jongdae shook his head side to side, ignoring the gargling and the thick liquid filling his mouth. He let go only when the throat stopped moving and a heartbeat didn't vibrate his tongue.   
  
It was Minseok who had been caught by the bullet, grazing his shoulder and Lu Han was whining, head turned and distracted by his omega. Jongdae leapt to push Minseok out the way, growling low in his throat as the Man stood again, his gun back in his hands now the two wolves had been distracted.

Lu Han immediately stepped into position with Jongdae, the two carefully circling him. Minseok aided Yifan behind them, leaping away from the immediate danger.    
  
The Man aimed at Lu Han once more and Jongdae took his chance.   
  
He leapt, a vicious snarl coming from his throat, and his teeth sunk into the arm poised to pull the trigger. Lu Han moved as the bullet sunk into the ground and then jumped forward.   
  
More shots went off and Lu Han snapped his head at Jongdae, telling him,  _ I have this, check the others.  _ _  
_   
Jongdae spun around to see Yifan on the floor panting, with Minseok slowly backing away.    
  
The Man they had pinned was now back on his feet, aiming the gun directly at Minseok, and Lu Han made a desperate noise. Minseok laid down, whimpering, and Jongdae recognised the movement of his own Mother years ago, protecting her pregnant stomach during a raid.   
  
Jongdae snarled and jumped as the shot rang out. His shoulder exploded in pain as he fell to the ground, agony in his side as he landed.   
  
Chanyeol barrelled past and the gun fell, forgotten.    
  
Jongdae forced himself up, remembering Yixing's training. His attention went straight to Minseok, a quick nuzzle to check he was okay. Lu Han took over in seconds and Jongdae changed to Man.    
  
Pain arched through his shoulder, making lightning spark through his skin and he groaned before he collapsed to his knees next to Yifan.    
  
A large wound was open in his chest, not too deep, but the bleeding was going to be a problem. He grunted and tried to lift the Wolf, panting. "Yifan, I need you to help me here, come on. That's it, I've got you, stand up for me, lean on me – oof not that much, bud, you weigh more than you think."   
  
He babbled, mind racing as he helped Yifan towards the medical hut.    
  
The Men were dealt with, Junmyeon tending to Minseok and Lu Han. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were dragging the bodies away and Jongdae didn't want to know where.    
  
He carefully laid Yifan down outside the hut and peered inside. "I can take Jongin."   
  
Yixing, Jongin and Sehun looked up, amazed, at the sound of Jongdae's voice. "Quickly, Yifan got shot in the chest and he's gonna bleed out, I don't have the skill or practice to deal with it."   
  
Yixing carefully set the suturing set down and grabbed a new bag to rush outside to Yifan. Jongdae forced his hands to stop shaking as he carefully took the needle and tweezers up. "Sorry Jongin, I'm not as good as Yixing... This is probably gonna hurt more than when he does it."    
  
It was just a graze, not too deep as the blood had first suggested, but deep enough to definitely sting. Jongdae took a breath as he carefully eased the needle through skin, stopping when Jongin flinched. "I need you to try and stay still for me, alright, pup? I can't do this properly if you flinch or I might make it worse... Can you try for me?"   
  
The young Wolf made a noise similar to a whimper, but remained still as Jongdae made the final stitches across the wound. It was still oozing blood slightly, but seemed to have slowed down from when Jongdae had first seen it. He stepped back and carefully rinsed his hands in water.    
  
"It's gonna hurt like a bitch, but can you change for me, Jongin? I need to wrap it and it's easier to wrap something like this in M- in your other form."   
  
Jongin's deep amber eyes stared at him for a moment before they contorted. His body shifted and Jongdae carefully picked up some bandages.    
  
Tears poured down Jongin's face as he forced himself to sit up, panting. Jongdae was quick to apply the gauze, fingers nimble as he tied the bandage. He grabbed a new box of sutures and bandages and went to rush outside, to make sure Minseok was okay, when Jongin whimpered.    
  
"You came back." Jongin's voice sounded in the almost-silent aftermath.   
  
Jongdae looked over his shoulder. "I knew my brothers were in trouble. Why wouldn't I?"   
  
Jongin smiled through the tears and Jongdae rushed back outside.    
  
Yixing was tending to Yifan with Zitao's help and Jongdae carefully walked over to where Junmyeon stood. His hands were held up in a gesture of assurance to Lu Han, overprotective of his omega. Jongdae let out a breath.    
  
"Lu, I know your instincts are telling you to protect him, to not let anyone near him, but please." He gently held out the suture and bandage boxes. "Let me tend to his shoulder and then we can check on your pups okay? But I need to sort his shoulder out or it's going to get worse and he's going to be in even more pain."   
  
Lu Han growled, his hackles raising but he stepped back. Jongdae let out a sigh of relief before he gently knelt next to Minseok.    
  
"These are gonna hurt, Min, and I'm sorry, but I have to tend to your shoulder, alright? I need you to stay as still as you can. The stiller you are, the quicker I am, okay?"   
  
Minseok whined and Jongdae gently stroked his snout before getting to work.    
  
It was more intense than Jongdae thought it would be. Lu Han snarled every time Minseok whimpered, which happened practically whenever Jongdae pushed the needle through his skin. He kept babbling, soft promises of,  _ almost done _ , and,  _ look Lu Han, I'm just stitching him I promise. _ _  
_   
He was certain Lu Han was going to take his arm off before he would finish, but then it was done. Jongdae was quick to seal the stitching and leaned back. "Can you change back for me, Min?"    
  
It took time, each attempt had Minseok howling and collapsing against the ground, trying to lick at his shoulder. Jongdae kept his demeanor calm, stroking his snout, his tail, his back, anything to keep the omega calm. "You're doing great, Min, come on. I know it hurts but you've gotta so I can sort you and check your pups."   
  
Minseok made a noise in his throat and his howl turned into a scream of pain as his fur disappeared and his tanned skin appeared in its place. Tears ran down his face and Lu Han held him, transformed in seconds as he cradled his omega.   
  
Jongdae made quick work of the bandage around Minseok's shoulder and gently ushered them up.   
  
By the time they got back to the medical hut, Yixing was finished with Yifan – he was asleep under a blanket, Sehun and Kyungsoo keeping an eye on him – and Yixing stared at him. "Jongdae, your shoulder... Sit down let me stitch-"   
  
"Check Minseok and his pups first." He helped Minseok sit down before he disappeared outside. The ultrasound machine they had stolen powered to life as the battery was plugged in, and Jongdae slowly knelt down in the centre of their territory.    
  
He was shaking uncontrollably, and he wasn't sure if it was due to instinct and adrenaline, or fright and pain. His shoulder ached, rivulets of blood tracking his skin with pale pink and red. His breath ached in his chest and he balled his fists to rub his eyes. Someone sat next to him and Jongdae turned his head. Junmyeon was staring at him in amazement.    
  
"You came back... You knew we were in trouble before we did and you came back."   
  
"I heard the gunshot when I was by the river. I knew it was nearby, I just. I just ran. You're my family, my clan, I couldn't walk away."   
  
Junmyeon gently wiped Jongdae's shoulder with a wet cloth, making him wince. "You took a bullet to save Minseok."   
  
"Careful, it's still in there... He's my brother."   
  
Junmyeon was smiling softly as he carefully dabbed the red away, doing his best not to irritate it. "Thank you."   
  
"Of course, alpha." It was a murmur as Jongdae lost his vision. Lost his hearing.    
  
Someone yelling for Yixing was the last thing Jongdae heard as the ground hit his back and darkness enveloped him.

* * *

Jongdae woke up to a headache and a pain in his shoulder that got worse with every inhale. There was a pressure on his chest, making every breath a chore and he mentally sighed. His eyes flickered open.   
  
A scream ripped from Jongdae's throat and he fell off the bed he had been lying on at the sight of a large Wolf laying on top of him. The bed broke as the Wolf collapsed on top of it and there was an annoyed grunt. Yixing and Junmyeon ran in, only for Jongdae to relax as Jongin came over, whimpering and nuzzling him. Jongdae smiled and gently stroked his snout. "Sorry, pup, you scared me."   
  
"You woke me up."   
  
"Sorry, Yifan." Jongdae bowed his head, burying his face in Jongin's soft fur and stroking his back. "How's your side?"   
  
Jongin jumped back, tail wagging before he rushed outside. Jongdae carefully got up, aching legs shaking, and Junmyeon wrapped an arm around him. "Take it easy."   
  
Jongdae fell against him, gentle, enjoying the warmth from the other as they slowly walked outside. Jongdae blinked.    
  
Their territory wasn't the same, and it was confusing, disconcerting, but he wasn't surprised either. Jongdae paused and went back over his thoughts.    
  
Their territory. Theirs.   
  
This was his clan now.   
  
The thought filled him with a warmth he couldn’t remember feeling since he was a teenager, hunting with his Mother.    
  
Kyungsoo was more reserved as he cooked what seemed to be lunch; if the sun in the sky was anything to judge by. Lu Han and Minseok sat away from the group, by what Jongdae knew was their own hut. They seemed happier - alert - but happy.

Sehun and Jongin still ran around, barking at each other as they play-fought - scolded by Yixing if Sehun got too rough when Jongin's wound was still healing. Chanyeol was stalking the edges of their territory, marking it as he rubbed up against trees. Zitao was resting by the medical hut, his leg likely aching and sore from the rush to find new land, away from danger. Baekhyun and the rest were patiently sat around the centre of their territory, waiting for Kyungsoo to dish up.    
  
Jongdae smiled and let Junmyeon sit him down, leaning against him. He was warm, felt familiar, and Jongdae could stay this way for a long time. Junmyeon didn't seem to want to remove his arm and Jongdae didn't complain.    
  
Jongin rushed over, changing to Man and sitting next to him, Sehun following swiftly. Everyone shot Jongdae a grateful smile and he blushed.    
  
They all seemed to perk up as Jongdae joined them and food was dished out. Chanyeol started babbling about,  _ thank god Jongdae came back _ , and Baekhyun elbowed him as he tore into a small loaf of bread. Jongdae nodded along but focused on the sound of Junmyeon's heartbeat. It was solid, strong, and Jongdae sighed softly, contently, as he cuddled closer. His instincts gave in, the beta in him shifting and becoming submissive.    
  
Junmyeon's hand gently stroked through Jongdae's hair, and Jongdae was aware of the conversation quickly filtering out. He caught the strange look Yixing gave them, and he shifted, uncomfortable. Sitting up, he took a bowl as it was offered to him. The clan ate, falling into silence. Minseok glared at him as he and Lu Han joined them – the same glare he used to give when he had first come to them.    
  
Jongdae stared into his bowl as he chewed, feeling out of place suddenly. Jongin shifted away from him as he ate, turning to Sehun, and Jongdae swallowed. "Have I... Have I done something wrong?" His voice cracked as he addressed the silence, and it made him wince. All eyes fell on him and Jongdae's skin crawled.    
  
Jongdae looked up to see Chanyeol and Baekhyun glance at each other from opposite him before back at Jongdae. "Hey, why don't we go for a walk? We've all been pretty cooped up here, and we want to look around."   
  
Jongdae swallowed the last of his meal and set his bowl down, legs cracking as he stood up, following them. Anxiety wreaked havoc around his body as they lead him into the tree line. His body was poised, ready to flee at the slightest sign of possession.   
  
Jongdae wanted to be ill.    
  
He'd finally found a clan, finally found someone to accept him, to trust him and see him as family. He'd messed it up. He didn't know what he'd done nor how to fix it and he wanted to burst into tears.    
  
Aggression... didn't come, however.   
  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun sighed when they were out of sight, fingers interlinking. Jongdae blinked.    
  
"You two are mated?"   
  
He'd never seen them show any signs of romance or a bond around each other, as far as he could remember. Although, thinking back on it, they often disappeared for a long time, coming back reeking of sex.   
  
Jongdae wrinkled his nose.    
  
"Yeah but… things are a bit difficult." Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck with his spare hand and sighed. "The clan are pretty accepting to most things, but instinct and tradition stick deep in them."   
  
"I'm not following." Jongdae fell into step beside them, eyebrows raised. "I don't understand."   
  
Baekhyun sighed. "You can't scent us can you? You can only smell the clan on us."   
  
Jongdae shook his head, slowly, as he tried to piece together what they were telling him. Chanyeol sighed.    
  
"We're both betas, Jongdae."   
  
"Oh..." Jongdae swallowed and nodded.    
  
Two betas together often fell into outcast territory. Bonds between clan members were meant to draw strong pups between an omega, prime for breeding, and an alpha, strong and loyal to the clan.    
  
Betas were different. Although they could produce young – their bodies adapted, the weaker taking position as an omega, body shifting to accommodate young; or their personality becoming stronger and more suited to being an alpha – their pups were never, and could never be, as strong as what an alpha-omega bond could bring.   
  
The silence was filled with the sounds of a nearby river, water rushing in a non-ending cycle.    
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Jongdae blinked at them, chewing on his lip. "I don't understand what's happening."   
  
"Junmyeon's showing interest in you." Baekhyun ran ahead a little to carefully lower himself into the river, leaning against the bank.    
  
Jongdae blinked. "But. Junmyeon's an alpha."   
  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun broke out into barked laughter, grins on their faces. Chanyeol followed Baekhyun into the river, easing against his side. "Junmyeon is a beta, Jongdae. He was chosen as our leader because our alphas aren't as level headed. Another reason other clans usually look down on us. Junmyeon isn't our strongest and he's not our smartest. He's not our best hunter or the one that would produce the strongest pups. He lacks what many alpha leaders would have. But we chose him because he has heart, he has the survival skills we long to have."   
  
Chanyeol fell quiet and Baekhyun turned around. He folded his arms against the bank and looked up at Jongdae.    
  
"Junmyeon got kicked out of his clan for falling for a beta. He expressed his wish to mate with them and they discarded him. Sehun and Jongin followed when they tried to argue for him. Junmyeon didn't have much experience with pups – and bear in mind, Jongin and Sehun were only a year old when they were thrown out – but he learned and raised them like they were his own. He got caught by Man and escaped to go back to them. He's fought for every single one of us, risked his life for us all. He visits Man to get supplies for us and risks being captured again. There's no doubt among us he's our leader and our King."    
  
Baekhyun sighed.    
  
"But as far as beta and beta. The clan barely accepts Chanyeol and I, but their beta King mating with another beta... I'd advise rejecting his advances. We're all shaken up after what happened and I don't think they'd take kindly to it, Jongdae. Yixing is probably chewing Junmyeon out now."   
  
Chanyeol snorted. "Probably trying to get him to mate and bond with Yifan again."   
  
Both betas sighed and Jongdae hugged his knees as he sat by the bank. "I see." He stared at the rushing water as he digested everything. A comfortable silence fell over the three of them and Jongdae stared up at the sky through the trees. "Will they kick me out?"   
  
Chanyeol looked round. "I don't think so. Even if Junmyeon and you did bond, they'd likely just not follow your instructions. But it would make things tense. Yifan might try to fight Junmyeon for dominance over the clan."   
  
Jongdae nodded and rested his forehead on his knees. "What is everyone?"   
  
Baekhyun hummed. "Yifan, Lu Han, Kyungsoo, and Sehun are alphas. Chanyeol and I, Junmyeon, and Yixing are betas. And then Jongin, Zitao, and Minseok are omegas. Most are unclaimed. Lu Han and Minseok are bonded and then Chanyeol and I. Jongin's been showing some interest in Kyungsoo now he's getting older. Yixing and Yifan are blatantly in love with each other but won't say anything. Sehun seems to like Minseok but no one really knows."   
  
Jongdae looked up and rubbed his head. "This is the first time another wolf has even shown interest in me as a mate before. I don't. I don't even know how to handle it."   
  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun cooed and smiled, and the teasing began. Jongdae kicked water at them before Chanyeol got out, chasing him. Jongdae squealed as he got caught, thrown into the water, and Baekhyun yelled as he got soaked by the splash. Jongdae bobbed to the surface and laughed, rubbing his face. He joined them, leaning against the bank, and stared at the fish they'd disturbed.    
  
Chanyeol's face got serious again. "I really don't recommend following Junmyeon's advances, Jongdae. If anyone in the clan, Kyungsoo might be your best bet. He seems to like you, but I don't know what's going on between him and Jongin. Don't go for another beta if you can."   
  
Jongdae nodded and ducked under the water. He stayed there for a moment and sucked in a mouthful. When he popped his head back up, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were in the middle of a kiss. Jongdae angled his head and spurted the water at them, making them both yell. They pounced for revenge and Jongdae swam, trying not to choke on water as he laughed.

* * *

By the time Jongdae, Chanyeol and Baekhyun returned to camp, the moon was beginning its journey across the sky. Junmyeon had waited for them, silent and lost to his thoughts, until they had showed up. He got up and disappeared into his hut, shutting the makeshift door as well as he could.    
  
He sighed as he collapsed on his bed, rubbing his face with his hands.    
  
He was faced with a choice.    
  
Follow his heart's interest in Jongdae and risk war in his own clan, or, follow advice and mate with one of their alphas.   
  
Junmyeon was aging, twenty seven in human years and still without a mate. To strengthen their clan and ensure respect from others, he should have someone by his side, have pups. His body should change to an alpha's demands – his own body's demands – and produce an heir. He should listen to his body, protect his clan and do his job.    
  
But his heart ached.    
  
Junmyeon groaned. This had happened before. He knew how this could potentially end. He thought about Jongdae.    
  
Jongdae who, despite being unable to trust the clan, had helped raise Jongin and Sehun through the last of their teenage years. Jongdae, who was scared of them, but went off alone to aid Kyungsoo with foraging, and Chanyeol and Baekhyun with hunting. Jongdae, who didn't feel like he fit in, but spent hours practicing under Yixing to help heal them all.    
  
Jongdae, who had been scared and confused and ran, only to return to protect them before they themselves knew they were in danger.    
  
Junmyeon sighed as his heart beat quicker. He shouldn't want this. It was against every instinct in his body. But the thought of Jongdae filled him with something he couldn't explain.    
  
Jongdae, pliant and weak underneath him. Jongdae, rounded and soft as he bore their children. Jongdae, by his side and strong as they met other clans.    
  
Junmyeon would have screamed if it wouldn't have made people come running. He should listen to Yixing and bond with Yifan. Their pups would be strong and clans wouldn't dare make a move with Yifan as joint leader. He was strong, but he could be quick tempered – attack now, think later. It could jeopardize what their clan had built. An omega would be another option. Jongin was reaching a prime age for breeding, but he was Junmyeon's son almost. Zitao, weak and injured, wouldn't be able to protect their young fully, if needed.    
  
Thoughts ran around Junmyeon's head, piling on top of each other, demanding his attention, and he fisted his hands in his hair. He gritted his teeth and tried to block them out before he smelt something familiar.    
  
Junmyeon sat up to see Jongdae, gently stood in the gap the door didn't fill. He had been about to knock and Junmyeon smiled. "Come on in."   
  
Jongdae slipped inside and slowly sat on the bed as Junmyeon patted it. His arm instinctively looped around Jongdae and held him close. Jongdae didn't flinch and Junmyeon's heart warmed as he cuddled closer.    
  
"Chanyeol and Baekhyun explained everything to me."   
  
Junmyeon made a soft  _ mhm _ and ran his hand down Jongdae's spine.   
  
"I don't want you to risk everything you've built here. I don't want to be the one that drags it all down."   
  
Junmyeon held him close, gently stroking his hand through Jongdae's hair. Jongdae shook a little in Junmyeon's arms. "Please don't seek me as a mate. I don't want to ruin this all. They have a safe place, a leader who cares for them all, who will fight to the death for them, I- I can't take that away from them, Junmyeon. I can't. I don't want to break down everything here."   
  
The sound of Jongdae's crying broke Junmyeon's heart and he leaned back. Gently, ever so gently, he wiped away Jongdae's tears with a soft smile. "I'll talk to them. I'll see... I'll see what could potentially happen... if... if you'd have me."   
  
Jongdae blinked at him, sniffling softly. "I don't know, Junmyeon." He leaned back to wipe his own face and Junmyeon yearned to reach out. He kept his hands in his lap.    
  
"I don't know, this is all so new to me and it'll potentially ruin our entire clan. It's not… an easy decision to make. We can't exactly go around having fun and getting to know each other more personally. You have duties and I do too-"   
  
"What if we could?"   
  
Junmyeon smiled warmly as Jongdae stared at him, confused.    
  
"Every night you feel up to it, come in here. We can rest and talk. Get to know each other a little better?"   
  
"Junmyeon..." Jongdae looked away for a moment, his teeth worrying his lip. "Give me some time to think about it. This isn't something easy to just step into."   
  
"Take all the time you need." Junmyeon gently squeezed his hand. "Do you want to stay in here?"   
  
Jongdae stayed silent and Junmyeon's breath caught in his chest. After some silence, he half-nodded and Junmyeon smiled. Carefully, he tugged Jongdae down to settle on the tiny bed. Jongdae's head rested against Junmyeon's chest, above his heart, and his arms wrapped around Jongdae.    
  
Junmyeon smiled, closing his eyes.    
  
It felt like they fit perfectly together, he thought, before sleep claimed him.

* * *

Days turned to long weeks, which turned to long months. Nights fused together as Jongdae spent each one with Junmyeon, cuddled together, whispering against any intruding ears. They'd shared kisses, shared breath and even had dared a few sexual favours. They didn't dare go further past hands stroking and tongues, and both men got irritated when the other reminded them.    
  
Jongdae couldn't believe how he changed over the months. Each night, every night he stayed close against Junmyeon's chest, his heart ached. It grew larger, he grew more trusting, and Jongdae found he could forget the past. His body ached, skin electric as he relearned compassion. His body changed and shifted, already expecting and preparing for the stand in omega position he would likely take.    
  
But things weren't perfect.    
  
The clan were beginning to get restless, had demands that they wanted seen to. Their instincts still ran high and raw as they only just began to relax from the attack. They wanted Junmyeon to give them the best he could, and tempers were starting to burn high.    
  
Now, Jongdae was sat on the logs around their fire, toes curling in the dirt. The whole clan was assembled for Junmyeon's birthday. He had to choose a mate, as per his own clan's decision, or stand down for a younger member to take lead.    
  
Jongdae looked around the group.    
  
Lu Han and Minseok were sat further away, on the chance of a fight. Their hands were both cupped around Minseok's convex stomach, protecting their pups from any potential danger. Jongin and Sehun were nearby, still nipping at each other – the atmosphere was too tense for them, and Jongin changed to Man, returning to Kyungsoo's side. Kyungsoo wrapped an arm around him, and Jongdae caught a snatch of a bond scent. Zitao lay at Kyungsoo's feet, gently snoring away.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were holding hands, nervous and glancing at glares with pale faces.    
Yixing paced behind Jongdae, his footsteps worried and heavy. He didn't stop or change pace for a second.

Yifan was sat in the centre of the circle, near the fire, not seeming to care if it burned his skin as it flickered close.    
  
Jongdae sent Chanyeol and Baekhyun the best smile he could muster as nerves overtook him. It was their moment of reckoning as much as his. What happened tonight would determine so many things.    
  
Junmyeon finally slipped out his hut, tall and glowing in the light of the flames. Everyone fell silent and Kyungsoo gently nudged Zitao awake. Eyes fell on him and Junmyeon held eye contact with everyone as he walked a little closer.   
  
Finally, he stood still, swallowing.   
  
"It's gotten back to me that you wish for me to choose a mate to lead the clan with, or step down and allow someone else to lead."   
  
There was a few murmurs of agreements around the circle and Jongdae shuddered a little.    
  
"I've listened to you all carefully and I have to admit I agree with you. Unbonded, I possess less strength than I could. But that hasn’t stopped you following me before. It didn't stop you choosing me to lead and protect you, to ensure you're all fed and well-looked after. In the years I have, we've had merely three incidents, all of which could not be controlled by myself. I had done nothing in those situations other than my best to protect you all."   
  
Jongdae looked down as Junmyeon made eye contact with them all again.    
  
"With that in mind, do you still wish to listen to your instincts and demand I mate and become stronger? To have someone lead you all by my side, someone else to protect you and care for you all?"   
  
Silence followed before a few murmured yes, grunts of acknowledgements, and Junmyeon nodded his head.    
  
"Very well. Over the past three months I have been objectively looking for a mate, in case we came to this decision. I very much understand some of you will not be happy with this, but I've fully made my mind up. I've looked at every possible scenario and played every route out in my head and I want you all to keep that in mind. But first of all, there will be some changes around here."   
  
Glances were thrown around the group and eyebrows were raised.    
  
"This doesn't just affect me, it also affects Chanyeol and Baekhyun. I've stayed as silent as possible about your treatment towards them as best I can. I understand your instincts and that instinct states one thing – which they break by having a bond together. I don't want to see them rejected from here again, for showing anything but love towards one another. Perhaps they won't give us the strongest pups, but they are loyal to us. Any pups they bear will be brought up with the same ferocious loyalty. It breaks my heart to see two of our brothers forced to hide in the shadows whenever they wish to merely hold hands. None of us are accepted by many of our own kind, driven away and hated for things we cannot help. We formed this clan as a haven for each other; if this is my last act as your King, then I wish for it to be acceptance. It's all we want, and it hurts to see two of our own almost outcasted for something as simple as love. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun shifted and Jongdae frowned at some of the looks they were given, but attention was back on Junmyeon.    
  
"With that said. I fully understand if you no longer wish me to lead after I say this. I'm not expecting change in a few seconds." Junmyeon paused and caught Jongdae's eyes.    
  
Jongdae gave the biggest smile he dared to, in encouragement, and Junmyeon turned his head before the smile broke out on his own face.    
  
"I know many of you are expecting me to bond and to mate with Yifan. He's our strongest alpha, and it fully makes sense to. He would protect us well in new ways and be a strong leading point for meeting other clans and making allies."    
  
Yifan beamed where he was sat, only for it to be cut off by Junmyeon's next words.    
  
"However, I personally find him too quick-tempered. An ‘act now and ask later’ scenario could cost us allies, a potential war over territory or any of the sort, and at the worst possible scenario, it could cost us lives. With that being said, that still leaves me with Sehun and Zitao as alphas. Zitao is weak, he wouldn't be able to protect future pups as well as he could. Sehun... I raised Sehun by myself. I won't even think down that route, even if he was the only option."   
  
Junmyeon licked his lips as faces started falling around the clan.    
  
"I'm picking Jongdae to be my mate. Ever since day one, when we first met him, Jongdae has shown loyalty to this clan - even when he was starving, he gave Sehun the last of the food we offered him. He left us to re-evaluate where he stood in life and returned to protect our clan before we ourselves even understood the danger. He has proved himself many, many times to you all. He had advised me on situations some of you will never know of. He has shown to me great understanding of not only survival, but a knowledge of how to lead and how to keep you all safe.

  
“I've run him through many hypothetical actions – as I did as well with Yifan and other potentials. I hate to say that in many of these hypotheticals, Jongdae was the only one to go through each scenario without injury to us. Jongdae might not provide me with the strongest pups, but I don't think our clan needs that. We have strong breeders, who will produce stronger pups than I ever could as a beta, even with an alpha. We have our hunters, our healer, we have everything. We have Wolf of all shapes and sizes. Many of us aren't able for many things. We've never conformed to Wolf instincts before and I don't see why that should happen now.   
I'll allow you to discuss, but whatever you decide tonight, Jongdae will be my mate."    
  
Jongdae swallowed and stared at the ground. He stood, following Junmyeon back to his hut as the clan remained in silence. Voices immediately broke out as the door was shut and Jongdae rubbed his face in his hands.    
  
"I can't believe..."   
  
"We may be run out tonight." Junmyeon sat next to him and Jongdae sighed, leaning into him.    
  
"I don't care where I am, as long as I'm with you, Junmyeon."   
  
Junmyeon's warm hand gently cupped Jongdae's chin and he leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. "Whatever happens, Jongdae, just know that I feel like I've made the right decision. What the clan decides... I know that as long as I can say you're my mate, if we have to live in solitude for the rest of our lives. I can say I made the best choice today."   
  
Jongdae leaned up, pressing his lips to Junmyeon's and tearing up. He inhaled air sharply between kisses and lip nibbles before he learned back. Junmyeon's warm hand gently cupped Jongdae's chin and he leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. "Whatever happens, Jongdae, just know that I feel like I've made the right decision. What the clan decides... I know that as long as I can say you're my mate, if we have to life in solitude for the rest of our lives. I can say I made the best choice today."   
  
Jongdae tilted his head back, pressing into Junmyeon's hand as it gently carded through his hair. Silence fell between them and Jongdae leaned against Junmyeon's chest. He flickered his eyes closed and stayed pliant as Junmyeon moved them so they were curled together on his bed.    
  
The occasional raised voice came from outside, hushed by others before the discussion continued, too quiet for them to hear. The betas drowned them out, filling themselves with each others scent. They immersed themselves with each other. Kisses and squeezes were stolen in the fading light.    
  
Jongdae was aware of about an hour passing before there was a knock on the door, and they sat up. Jongdae rubbed his eye, bleary and almost asleep. He smiled as Junmyeon's hand gently rubbed his back, soft and warm against his spine.    
  
Yixing stood in the doorway, his eyes kind but his face unreadable. They knew what was coming now, but Yixing still cleared his throat. "Your honour. We've made our decision as a clan. We ask for your presence to discuss further."   
  
Junmyeon nodded his head and stood. Jongdae followed with a gently bowed head, hands joint and resting against his stomach. He was aware he needed to show respect now. In front of anyone - even Yixing who Jongdae would even consider his closest friend - not showing respect may cause uproar. The clan still may have to choose if they wanted Jongdae as a joint King. If they wished for him to take rule. To show even an accidental inch of aggression may ruin everything.    
  
They stood quiet together as the clan observed them. The mood was unreadable, and Jongdae bowed his head as far down as he could, anxiety worsening in his blood and bones.    
  
"As a clan, we have discussed and come to a decision between us, considering everything you have said." It was Yixing's voice filtering through the silence, speaking over the crackle of the fire and Jongdae screwed his eyes shut.    
  
"You chose Jongdae, a fellow beta, as a mate and gave us a calm and well-thought out argument. We have decided as a clan that we accept this."   
  
Jongdae's head flew upright as Junmyeon broke into smiles. Junmyeon's arm wrapped around Jongdae's waist and he leapt into his arms, laughing as he was twirled around gently. Their lips met as howls went up, echoing around the clearing in acknowledgement to a mate being chosen.

* * *

It was silent, as Jongdae slowly woke up. His skin felt like it was on fire, causing him to wheeze and gasp for breath. Sweat pooled on his forehead and slipped down his temples as his eyes remained half-open, staring at the ceiling of Junmyeon's hut. Carefully, he forced himself up, struggling out of the hut and around the sleeping wolves. He stumbled in the dark to the tree line, disappearing inside the forest. The cold night air offered little comfort or relief, and his warm mind could only scream for the river, just a short walk away.    
  
Exhausted muscles forced his legs closer and closer, stumbling over rocks and sticks. Jongdae cried out as he fell to the ground, chest heaving, too weak to get up. He considered for a moment crawling the last five minutes to the river, only for a voice to cut across his hearing.    
  
"Dae!"   
  
Hands were on him, hands that sparked electricity through his skin and Jongdae arched towards them, gasping.    
  
"Oh, Dae..." It was fond, Junmyeon's voice suddenly filling with love. "You're okay."   
  
"Hot... Hot, can't breathe."   
  
"It's alright." Jongdae was lifted and he let Junmyeon adjust him to kneel on either side of Junmyeon's thighs. He felt something trickle out of him, felt a deep aching emptiness in his stomach, and tears welled in his eyes.    
  
"What's happening?"   
  
Junmyeon kissed him gently, sending fire dancing down his spine. "It's your first heat, beta, we can mate." Teeth grazed Jongdae's chest and he arched back with a weak yell. His breathing got heavier and his hips bucked up of their own accord. Junmyeon laughed, lowly in his throat. "Come here."   
  
Junmyeon's tone was possessive, almost a growl, and Jongdae couldn't help but push his chest to Junmyeon's, shaking. There was something deep inside him, desperate to be owned and claimed, for his body to smell like Junmyeon, for wolves to sniff him and back away. He felt dizzy, drunk on the feeling, and Junmyeon carefully lifted him slightly higher.    
  
Fingers gently dug into Jongdae's entrance and he hissed; his fingers dug into Junmyeon's shoulders, pricking blood and he howled. Junmyeon groaned against Jongdae's chest, eager as his fingers pushed and twisted deeper. Slick slipped down his thighs, Jongdae felt it slide down Junmyeon's fingers and heard it dripping on the ground around them. Jongdae felt himself open, becoming looser each movement, his body desperate to feel his beta inside him, feel the beta claim him and make Jongdae his.    
  
They moved in silence as Junmyeon gently lined them up. The heat was dissipating slightly, and Junmyeon met his eyes. "I'm okay, beta," Jongdae might have winced at how weak, how submissive his voice sounded for a moment, but Junmyeon forced him down, and Jongdae howled as he was filled.    
  
They stayed still for a moment, gripping to each other before Junmyeon started pushing his hips upwards. Jongdae's mouth dropped as he took more, panting desperately as he started pushing his hips down. Junmyeon's knot was already growing, instinct guiding him rather than arousal, and Jongdae moved with it. He bounced as best he could, nails clawing at Junmyeon's back, not caring about the smalls rivets of blood he left in his wake. He was sore, but the pain forced him further, made him desperate for what he knew would come. Junmyeon held Jongdae's shoulders and Jongdae's eyes rolled back as Junmyeon forced himself up, bucking and rutting up dirty and hard and oh so deep.    
  
Junmyeon growled against Jongdae's neck, and Jongdae shivered, goosebumps raising over his body. Teeth grazed against his skin, then clamped down and Jongdae couldn't help the howl that left his throat. It ripped into the night, and answering howls from Lu Han, Baekhyun, Yifan and Kyungsoo broke the night. Jongdae was vaguely aware of the strong pups that Kyungsoo and Jongin, and Yifan and Yixing might bring from tonight, desperate from the heat and scent of their leader, but then he felt Junmyeon's knot stretching him and everything left his mind.    
  
Jongdae ground down, desperate for more of a feeling, gasping and whimpering as he begged. His lips chased Junmyeon's, growling when he was denied, only to howl again when Junmyeon tried to pull out, unable. His knot was fully blown, stretching and claiming Jongdae as his own.    
  
More howls echoed, but Jongdae ignored them, burying his face in Junmyeon's neck. He whimpered, feeling the random spurts inside of him, shaking as the heat from his skin dissipated. There was an aching burn in his thighs, cramps starting to form and he whimpered lowly. Junmyeon took a moment to pant against Jongdae's neck before he shifted. He was careful, making sure to keep their hips connected as he carefully moved them. Jongdae winced as the cramp and burn in his thighs finally eased, Junmyeon helping him stretch them.    
  
They laid back, Jongdae awkwardly on Junmyeon's chest as Junmyeon gently gripped the back of his neck for a vicious kiss; teeth and tongue attacking. Jongdae broke away to shake and arch his back at another spurt, panting softly. Junmyeon intertwined their fingers before gently rolling his hips up, and Jongdae's jaw went slack. He desperately ground down on the knot against his walls, panting as he tried to get more.    
  
They kept the movement up until Jongdae couldn't move anymore. Junmyeon sat up, cradling him softly against his chest.   
  
They stayed that way in silence, until they felt Junmyeon's knot deflate. Immediately, Jongdae's skin began to heat up again, causing him to groan. Junmyeon chuckled deep in his throat and kissed Jongdae's forehead. "So desperate again already?"   
  
Jongdae wheezed a laugh, tilting his head back as Junmyeon kissed down it. "Won't this happen for a solid week unless I get pregnant?"   
  
"That's correct." Junmyeon tilted Jongdae's head up, kissing him hard. Jongdae kissed back, chasing Junmyeon's lips every time he moved forward or back, desperate to keep the contact between them.    
  
Junmyeon gently pressed Jongdae into the soil, gripping his hips as Jongdae spread his legs, wrapping them tightly around Junmyeon's hips.

-xox-

They spent all day mating, bonding, and learning how each other felt. They'd finally finished as the sun began to set, Jongdae cold and exhausted in Junmyeon's arms.    
  
"Rest."   
  
Jongdae would be lying if he said he didn't like the more possessive tone to Junmyeon's voice. "Rest now, I've got you. You're safe... You're safe my beta." Junmyeon littered kisses across Jongdae's face and he sighed softly. He curled against Junmyeon's chest as comfortably as he could, eyes flickering closed.    
  
When Jongdae's eyes opened again, he was back in the regal hut, Junmyeon nowhere to be seen. He sat up, only to wince softly. Taking a moment to get up, he felt the aches and bruises all over his body. He hissed low in his throat, wincing a moment before he stood. He carefully stepped out the hut door and winced in the bright light.    
  
Kyungsoo and Jongin were sharing sneaky smiles and taking turns to rub at Jongin's stomach. Minseok was pacing around the medical hut in Wolf form, looking pained; Lu Han sniffed at him and nuzzled where he could. Sehun was lying in Wolf form at Zitao's feet as he nursed his leg – making Jongdae giggle and awe. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were cuddled up and sharing kisses with a smile. Yifan was enviously staring at Yixing as he stood in deep conversation with Junmyeon. Junmyeon looked content and happy, and it was infectious to Jongdae, his own face breaking into a smile.    
  
Junmyeon's eyes met Jongdae's over Yixing's shoulder, and his smile got wider. He placed his hand on Yixing's shoulder as he excused himself from the conversation, making his way to Jongdae. A bunch of coos broke out from the clan as Junmyeon's arms wrapped around Jongdae, their lips meeting softly. Jongdae blushed, but held Junmyeon as close as he could.    
  
"Hey there."   
  
"Good morning, beta." It was almost a purr off Jongdae's lips, his body reacting. What felt like happiness was curling around his stomach, elation spinning through his mind, and he felt drunk on the positive emotions again. His breath caught in his throat as Junmyeon kissed down it, before he guided Jongdae to sit at the centre of their territory. He sat by the small cooking fire Kyungsoo had set up – Junmyeon sitting behind him – taking a bowl that had been prepared for him and kept warm. He gratefully ate, quickly, leaning against Junmyeon's chest as he did so. They sat in silence, with Junmyeon pressing kisses into Jongdae's hair who blushed each time. He giggled here and there, only for a gentle kiss to be pressed to his cheek and for him to colour red again.    
  
Jongdae wasn't quite sure how this had happened. Years ago, he had been abandoned and left for dead by his clan, determined to be nothing but worthless and a liability. He had almost starved to death by himself, struggling to survive, only to be attacked by Minseok, Junmyeon's right-hand man. Now, he lay in the arms of a King, as his newly appointed beta and partner. He would rule a clan for as long as he could. Jongdae, a Wolf that no one could love, would run a clan alongside their voted King; accepted by all members of the clan and seen as brother to them all.    
  
He didn't think he could feel any happier, until he saw why Minseok was pacing the medical hut.    
  
Yixing came out, the high pitched squeak of pups following, and Jongdae shot upright as three tiny, light brown-furred pups rushed out, jumping at Minseok. Lu Han rounded them up as Minseok laid down, urging them to lay down and rest with him, but the pups had none of it. They ran around the small territory they called their clan's, barking and making adorable howls as they went.    
  
Jongdae's heart ached as a tiny pup clambered into his lap, tail wagging as it stared at his stomach. Jongdae smiled and gently stroked his head. "What, little buddy?"   
  
He noticed that, opposite him, Jongin also had a pup curling up in front of his stomach, nestled against it. They caught each other’s eyes and Jongdae realised in seconds what was happening, the pups curled protectively against their stomachs.    
  
Yixing laughed as he collected the two pups, smiling at Jongdae. "Your face. You're both having pups, Jongdae, you're not dying. Relax a little." He disappeared with the pups in each hand and Jongdae turned his head to Junmyeon, eyes wide. Junmyeon was smiling.    
  
"You were the one who pointed out that you'd be in heat for a week or until you ended up pregnant. Did you forget when you didn't wake up burning?"   
  
Jongdae rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, blushing. "I guess I did forget. It's not something I'm used to, I didn't think too much into it."   
  
Junmyeon wrapped his arms around Jongdae's waist, resting his hands on Jongdae's stomach. Jongdae placed his own hands on top of Junmyeon's and relaxed.    
  
They watched in silence as Minseok and Lu Han tried to keep up with their pups. As Jongin and Kyungsoo had a private celebration, their hands all over Jongin's stomach. They watched as Baekhyun and Chanyeol shared a private discussion, smiling shyly and hiding in each other; Sehun woke up and turned to his Man form, and immediately gave Zitao a kiss, gentle and sweet as they cuddled close to each other. Yixing and Yifan glanced around before disappearing into the currently empty medical hut and tugging the door shut as they went, smirking at each other.    
  
Jongdae watched it all, feeling Junmyeon's heartbeat strong against his back. He went from an abandoned feral Wolf, without even enough food, to being the joint ruler of all these amazing Wolves; each one strong in their own ways despite their weaknesses. He wasn't alone anymore and it didn't matter he was Silent.    
  
None of that mattered anymore.

He finally had his family.


End file.
